In My Head
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Even if she did, Sakura was too distracted by the squirrel to care. "THAT'S THE BEAST WHO TOOK MY ROLL-UP!" SASUSAKU
1. the one with the hit list

**I've been inspired to write this by a few authors who have written like this in the past. I'm not copying the plot or writing, just the layout.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. This isn't going to be a long story. 5-10 chapters MAX. My goal is still to finish Without You by 2011. So that's what I'm concentrating on. And so this is my final story, I think.**

* * *

**MONDAY, MARCH 7TH**  
**8:41AM**

Dude. I'm so going to be a police officer.

.

.

.

.

**8:42AM**

Scratch that.

I'm gunna be a secret agent.

With guns.

Heh. GUNS!

.

.

.

.

**8:45AM**

Ino says I'll never be a secret agent.

I say SHE'S WRONG! WRONG, I TELL YOU!

She just says I won't be cause she wants to be a hair dresser and that's a normal job. And thus she won't let anyone else be anything BUT normal.

GOD. Whata bitch-whore.

.

.

.

.

**8:49AM**

I just told Karin. She says her older brother used to wanna be a secret agent.

I WANT TO MEET THIS KID.

But now he doesn't. GRRRR. I'll have to get him back on my team! We can be partners, FTW!

He's in college. Ooh la la. A sophmore, she says. But I'm a senior and ALMOST legal! So suck on THAT, bitches.

She says he's quiet and dark and brooding. Like a bad boy type. But nice to his baby sister and shtuff. YUM.

.

.

.

.

**8:56AM**

I wish I had an older brother.

.

.

.

.

**9:32AM**

ROAR!

I'm in biology class with fucking Kabuto-sensai and he gives me the goose-bumps.

He's such a creep. Like, fer seriously.

He's not that sketch that stares down girls shirts. OH! But he IS that sketch that picks on one girl a year to be THAT GIRL. The one who gets his creepy dark lurking eyes staring down her shirt. The one whom he keeps for detention just to watch her. Etc Etc.

GROSS.

And guess what, my fluffy bunnies? This year, that girl is ME.

I want to puke.

He keeps looking at me and I'm really cold, and my shirt is really thin and THIS IS NOT A FUN TIME.

I don't have any good friends in this class. ROAR! Ima dinasaur! IMA EAT YOU.

Ami keeps smirking at me. BITCH. IMA PUT A CAP IN YOUR ASS.

She's gunna be the first to die when I become a secret agent.

.

.

.

.

**12:12PM**

LUNCH TIME!

GOD, YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! I LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Amen.

.

.

.

.

**12:18PM**

God, can you make Ino GO THE FUCK AWAY.

She's in my bubble.

Thank you.

Amen.

.

.

.

.

**12:21PM**

UGH. BEANS!

Ino is still in my bubble. And keeps talking about this new kid with pretty eyes and pretty hair and a pretty face and... YUM. I CALL DIBS.

But damnit to hell! She already called him.

Blasphemy.

.

.

.

.

**12:22PM**

If you're just gunna dangle this awesome male in front of our faces, you can go die in a hole.

Whore.

.

.

.

.

**12:29PM**

Karin wants me to come shopping with her. YAY!

Shopping with Karin entails getting lovely treasures.

She is my soulmate.

Her mommy likes to buy her pretty things. And since my mommy don't exist no more, she buys me pretty things too! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

.

.

.

.

**1:57PM**

I want to go the the mall now. FUCK THIS SHIT.

School is for suckers.

Suigetsu keeps giving me the eye, I think he wants me.

Well, I want him too so maybe I'll flirt back. OH YES.

.

.

.

.

**2:03PM**

Suigetsu keeps smirking at me and winking, so I say, "does your eye always twitch like that?"

FUCK YOU. I'm a smooth criminal.

He stares at me, and then turns away and I pout, "well, I can always check it out. Wanna play doctor?"

His smirk comes back full-force and I wanna jump him. "Depends. Can I be the Gynecologist?"

I wink, "as long as I can be your patient."

OH, I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING.

I want him NAOW.

But the bell just rang.

And Karin said to meet her at 2:05 SHARP!

.

.

.

.

**2:04PM**

I lean in and kiss the corner of his lips, "I gotta go, baby. Save it for a rainy day?"

His smirk is infectuous.

When I meet Karin it's on my face.

.

.

.

.

**2:11PM**

Her eyes are all-knowing.

"Your lip-stick is smudged."

I FREAK OUT. "NO, SHUT UP, YOU TURDSICKLE."

She is grinning, "oh come on, babe. Who did you kiss?"

"NO ONE. NOT SUIGETSU. HE'S ICKY."

"Suigetsu?" Karin's eyes are smouldering and her hand is on her hip, "yum. He's a babe."

.

.

.

.

**4:33PM**

I'M AT THE MALL WITH MRS. KARINS MAMA.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

OH. And Karin's here too.

WHAT. We just bumped into this hottie with a body and I WANT HIS BABIES. He's still here though. Cause like fo' sho' he wants me.

"Oh, Sasuke, honey. What're you doing here?" KARIN'S MAMA KNOWS MY BABY DADDY!

Yes. I've got an in!

.

.

.

.

**4:34PM**

"...Working."

He's mean. DON'T BE MEAN TO KARIN'S MAMA, BITCH.

"Who are you with, Sasu-chan?"

I LOVE HER. I LOVE HER.

Karin keeps looking at me. And then I realize that Baby Daddy is staring. AT ME.

HOLY FUCKNARDS.

MY LIFE HAS MEANING!

.

.

.

.

**4:36PM**

"Not now, Mom. I have to get back to work."

HOLY CRUD.

"Alright. But be home for dinner, Sasu-chan!"

HOLY FUCKING CRUD.

.

.

.

.

**4:55PM**

"NOW EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGIC!"

I'm dancing in my favorite store. FOR REALS.

I love life.

.

.

.

.

**4:56PM**

HOLY SHITSTICKS.

"Don't ask! Tell me how you want me! I can feel it in your heartbeat!"

ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE ACTORS IN MY FAVORITE SCENE OF ALL TIME JUST CAME ON!

And yes. I do mean _Jump (for my love)_ from _Love Actually_ with _Hugh Grant_. IN THE AMAZING DANCING SCENE!

So, you'd imagine my need to dance. WHICH I DID.

Scratch that.

"JUMP IF YOU WANNA TASTE MY KISSES IN THE NIGHT, THEN JUMP! JUMP! FOR MY LOVE!"

I AM dancing. As in currently.

.

.

.

.

**4:58PM**

Karin and Karin's mama are shopping in the next store over for Karin's papa's birthday. So I excused myself to my favorite music store IN EVER. To dance.

DUH.

I'm such a cool kid.

"SLAM A COW! NEON TREES IS ON! HOT JAM!"

.

.

.

.

**4:59PM**

"IT'S A LONG WAY FOR HEARTBREAK! LET YOUR HEART WAIT AND BLEEEDDDDD!"

"Excuse me."

My dancing has been interupted.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Someone's going to die.

Sasuke is standing behind me. STARING.

.

.

.

.

**5:00PM**

"Yeah? What's your problem?"

He just rolls his eyes, "you're being obnoxious. It's scaring the customers away."

"It's a music store. I'm listening to music. GO TO HELL."

A smirk has made itself home on his lips. I WANT TO KISS IT OFF.

_WHAT._

NO!

I want to punch it off.

.

.

.

.

**5:02PM**

"You first."

He's dead. DEAD, I TELL YOU.

"WHATEVER. I'm gunna keep singing. YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

And then I proceeded to flail around and scream to Maroon 5.

.

.

.

.

**5:06PM**

I HATE HIM.

He dragged me out of the store.

He's on my hit list. WHICH I NEED TO MAKE.

IMMEDIATELY.

TO DO:  
Buy paper for Hit list

.

.

.

.

**5:10PM**

So since Karin and Karin's mama are still getting a present for Karin's papa. I went to the paper store and bought some sparkly pens and a note pad.

HIT LIST TIME, WHAT!

.

.

.

.

_HIT LIST_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

**_Ami Wantanabe_**

**_Lady Gaga_**

**_Ronald McDonald_**

.

.

.

.

**TUESDAY, MARCH 8TH**  
**11:11AM**

MAKE A FUCKING WISH!

I wish I didn't have detention with Kabuto-sensai today at lunch.

.

.

.

.

**12:10PM**

I hate my life.

.

.

.

.

**12:12PM**

No one ELSE has detention!

Even though Ami ALWAYS listens to her ipod during class! And that big scary kid who hangs with Suigetsu doesn't pay attention.

SAVE ME, GOD!

.

.

.

.

**12:17PM**

Kabuto-sensai is sitting in front of me in his swivel chair, which I'm BEYOND jealous of.

And he's staring. And smirking.

AND ASLDGFIASMA;SDPASF.

Save me!

"Do you need something, Kabuto-sensai?" I'm such a goody-two-shoes in class.

I want to kill myself.

.

.

.

.

**12:18PM**

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I do."

OH LORDY. WHAT TEACHER CALLS A STUDENT THAT?

I WANT OUT!

I take in a DEEP breath. "What do you need?"

If he says "you," I'M JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW!

.

.

.

.

**12:20PM**

His mouth opens.

AND SO DOES THE DOOR.

I love someone.

.

.

.

.

**12:21PM**

HOLY SHIT, IT'S SASUKE!

But at least Kabuto moved away.

His chair's more than a yard away now. My hand slams onto my desk with relief.

"Kabuto," His eyes search mine for a moment, before he glances at Kabuto. "The principal wants to speak with you."

Kabuto scowls, but nods. "Watch her while I'm gone, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

**12:24PM**

DAMN IT TO HELL!

There goes any attempt at escape.

Sasuke sits in the swivel chair and Kabuto leaves.

I glare at the floor, imagining it breaking in half and swallowing me whole.

"You again," Sasuke says and stares at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I lean back in my chair and almost fall over in the process.

Lunch ends at 1:00. I HATE LIFE.

.

.

.

.

**12:30PM**

"What's your name?"

I blink, trying to figure out if he talked to ME. But then I remember that we're alone in the room. ROAR.

"Sakura."

"And you're a friend of Karins?"

"I thought you were in college. Shouldn't you be smart?"

His scowl makes me grin.

"How do you know my sister?"

"We're in the same grade, duh."

"Idiot. I meant how long have you known each other."

"Then phrase the question that way, ass-face."

AND HE KINDA IS AN ASS-FACE! Cause his hair looks like a chickens ass got stuck to the back of his head. FER SERIOUSLY.

He's pretty though. I WANT HIM.

Hooplah!

.

.

.

.

**12:36PM**

I WANT LUNCH TO BE OVER ALREADY.

This is so BORING.

"What college do you go to?" I can't believe I'm talking to him. What. The. FUCK.

"Oto Uni."

"Why not Kohana?"

"I was offered more at Oto."

"Traitor."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said traitor! You should go to Kohana."

"Is that where you're going?"

"Possibly."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Tsunade teaches there."

.

.

.

.

**12:41PM**

"Why Tsunade?"

"Why all the questions?"

"I'm bored. Just humor me."

"Tsunade is the best medical teacher there is. I want to be a doctor."

NO. IMA BE A NINJA.

A MEDICAL HEALING NINJA. WHAT!

"A doctor? Why?"

"What are you studying?" I avoided his question in honor of changing positions. I was SO NOT going to be the question-whore in this relationship. HE WOULD BE MY BITCH AND THAT WOULD BE THAT. God, was that so hard to understand? Because, God, Sasuke shouldn't be in college. You should change that. PLEASE.

That would make me laugh.

.

.

.

.

**12:43PM**

Shouldn't Kabuto be back yet?

Maybe he's getting fired!

YES! PARTY TIME!

Sasuke smirked softly as he continued to watch me and I stuck out my tongue, "answer my question, douchebag."

"I'm studying to become an ANBU officer."

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, sitting up immediately and earning myself a rather odd look, "are you that brother who used to wanna be a secret agent?"

His eyes narrowed and then rolled, "yeah. That was when I was in elementary school though."

"LOSER. Get on my team! Ima be a secret agent."

.

.

.

.

**12:50PM**

He was about to reply.

And say yes. Yes, he'd join me and we'd rule the world together.

But, the door opened. AGAIN.

This time they would be on my hit list.

It was Kabuto.

Fuck.

.

.

.

.

**12:51PM**

"Don't leave me, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at me oddly, before wrenching the door open and disappearing.

And that was how my savior deserted me.

Only ten minutes left, Sakura. YOU CAN DO IT!

Kabuto's smirk was wide which left me assuming he wasn't fired.

Damn.

"Hello again, Sakura-chan."

HOLY CRUD. I WANT OUT.

.

.

.

.

**12:53PM**

"Hi."

GO TO HELL.

DIE.

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIEEEEE!

I scrunched up my nose in distaste and glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry that took so long. Miss me?"

"No."

I'M SCARED.

"Oh?"

.

.

.

.

**12:59PM**

HOLY SHIT WHEN WILL THE MINUTE PASS?

BELL RING. RING! RING!

Please, God. Make it ring.

He's so sketchy. I'll bet he has a sketch-mobile. Like Batman. But bad-guyish.

BATMAN IS SO SPIFF! He wins. But, SHIT! Tenten likes Spiderman better cause she's crazy. And Ino thinks Superman is a sexy beast.

BUT HOLY SHIT- UM. HAVE YOU EVER SEEN CHRISTIAN BALE? Yeah, Batman.

So, he wins. DUH.

And also cause The Dark Knight was so much better than Spiderman! Cause it was realistic. Mary Jane would've totally gotten with whatshisface and Peter would've been left hanging. But you don't see Bruce (awesome name too.) getting the girl. EVEN THOUGH HE SHOULD.

In my world, he makes panties drop.

Or... just mine, maybe.

And he's got no super powers! Spiderman is a spider and Superman is an alien. So they have an advantage! They're useless without powers. Batman DOESN'T HAVE THEM AND YET HE KICKS FUCKING ASS! WHAT!

Yeah. You heard me. He wins. HANDS DOWN.

You Batman haters? Go jump off a cliff.

.

.

.

.

**1:01PM**

YESSSS!

I'm saved.

BY THE BELL.

Holy Crudd. That wins.

.

.

.

.

**5:07PM**

I'm getting a tutor in Calculas.

Cause it's tricky.

And cause tutors are usually hot guys. DUH.

I hope I get Gaara. YUM.

.

.

.

.

**6:39PM**

I didn't get Gaara.

Fuck my life.

I got Sasuke.

I didn't even know College students COULD be tutors!

WHAT?

He probably signed up just to annoy me.

AUDGHADFGAGSDFIOASFKJALSFAOSF.

I'm gunna go crawl under a rock now.


	2. the one with the tutor

**Dear Viewers, THANK YOU! I love you all! Especiallythose who I have officially convinced to be a secret agent. YES! We can rule the world together! And: Jymx for agreeing with me about Christian Bale. Um. Hello? Why doesn't everyone see his dastardly good looks?**

**But seriously. This is like my favorite thing to write. EVER. Cause it can be so random and I can basically rant about something I'm feeling. Plus I can add SASUSAKU action in there. Livin the dream, baby. This, I've decided, will get updated weekly.**

* * *

**In My Head  
**by Calwyn.N.

**CHAPTER TRES  
_WAIT. Shut up. I meant Deux. DUH._**

**CHAPTER DEUX_ (Psh. Of course.)_**

* * *

**MONDAY, MARCH 14TH**  
**3:43PM**

I hate my life.

Tutoring starts today.

What.

The.

FUCK.

.

.

.

.

**3:45PM**

Why do I even NEED a tutor?

I quit. I can fail Calculas. I'll still pass Senior year.

But Daddy won't be happy.

ROAR.

.

.

.

.

**3:49PM**

I'm locking myself in my room.

If he HAS to come, at least I'll enjoy it WITH MUSIC!

Fuck tutoring. I'M HAVING A DANCE PARTY!

.

.

.

.

**3:52PM**

The doorbell is ringing.

Daddy is at work until after I'm asleep. As always.

Which means, if I answer the door. I'll be home alone with Sasuke.

For until he decides to leave, or when Daddy comes home at Two in the AM.

ARGH.

But he's early! He was supposed to be here at 4:00!

Why couldn't he stand me up.

Or be late.

Or die.

.

.

.

.

**3:53PM**

I'm still dancing in my room.

He can come in when he's on time.

In seven minutes.

Michael Buble is my one true love. He's on the radio.

YES! It's _Everything!_

Which means he loves me.

Yes, that IS what it means. SHUT YOUR VAGINA.

.

.

.

.

**3:56PM**

I feel a bit mean.

He's still pounding on the door.

And I know he knows I'm home.

He probably can hear the music.

Whatever.

.

.

.

.

**3:59PM**

ROCKS ON MY WINDOW!

Go to Hell, Sasuke. GO TO HELL.

.

.

.

.

**4:00PM**

I'll let him in NOW.

Maybe he'll think I just didn't hear him.

Yeah, that's it.

.

.

.

.

**4:01PM**

He looks pissed.

"Oh look." I say, "you're right on time."

"Why wouldn't you let me in?"

He's so demanding.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just get here? I mean, you can't be early."

"You heard me, Sakura."

"Did not. Besides, I don't do early people."

"I don't want you to do me. I'm here to tutor you."

Wow. Walked right into a corner there, didn't I?

.

.

.

.

**4:05PM**

"Don't make yourself at home. You're not wanted here."

He still looks pissy, "you're the one who asked for a tutor."

"I wanted Gaara! Not _you_."

"Well, you got me. So suck it up."

.

.

.

.

**4:33PM**

He's not all_ that _bad.

I take back my mean judgement.

I'm so bi-polar, I hated him yesterday, then earlier I loved him, now it's back to hate? What?

I don't understand me.

.

.

.

.

**4:37PM**

Actually, he's kind of really really REALLY hot.

He's got the whole Tall Dark and Handsome thing going for him.

He basically towers over me. And height is hot. And his eyes are smouldering. And his hair might be odd, but it looks sexy and silky and I wanna run my hands through it. And he's got thin lips, and perfect skin, but I wanna kiss his lips. OVER AND OVER AGAIN. And his arms are nice and I want them wrapped around my waist. He has a nice bone-structure in his face. And he's thin, but athletically so. As if, underneath that black shirt is a 64-pack of ab's and stuff. Oh God, his chest is nice, isn't it?

HOLY CRUD.

I want him SO BAD.

.

.

.

.

**4:44PM**

I wish Sasuke would want me like I want him and then we'd get together and it would turn into love. And we'd get married and have babies annd grow old together. And stuff.

I'm so creative with me wishes, ne?

.

.

.

.

_HOT LIST (Things that make someone appealing)_

_**Looking good in a suit**_

_**Being able to pull off the shaved-head look**_

**_Pretty hair_**

**_Tallness_**

**_Knowing how to cook_**

**_Ability to play an instument_**

**_Knowing how to dance_**

**_Ability to sing_**

**_Able to protect his girl_**

**_Very into his religion (no matter if he's cristian, catholic, jewish, protestant, etc. etc.)_**

**_- I'LL ADD MORE LATER -_**

.

.

.

.

**4:51PM**

I'm gunna interogate him.

It will help me with becoming a spy.

I mean, he'll never know it's cause I want him! Cause I'll be sneaky and sly and stealthy!

FO' SHIZZLE, MY NIZZLE.

.

.

.

.

**4:52PM**

"So, Sasuke, do you have any special talent?"

"So, Sakura, do you have any interest in doing your work?"

"I'm bored. Let's take a break!"

"We've only been working for twenty minutes."

"BREAK TIME!"

"Fine. Fine. Just stop twirling."

"Shut up."

.

.

.

.

**4:55PM**

"Sho, Shashkay, do woo pway any inshterments."

Sasuke stared at me oddly, blinking once before speaking, "Sakura, put down the cheez-its and repeat."

I glared at him blankly, and sighed. Regretfully, I set down the Cheez-its and followed his directions. "So, Sasuke, do you play any instruments?"

"Why?"

"I'm making small talk. Answer the question."

"Whatever," one of his hands was resting against the couch behind him and he was smirking at me. My mind was split between kissing and punching the smirk off his face. "I play the guitar."

"SERIOUSLY? Next time you have to bring it!"

"No."

.

.

.

.

**4:56PM**

I totally take it back.

Sasuke is an ass.

.

.

.

.

**4:57PM**

OH MY GOODNESS.

He is four of my ten hot male bullets!

Protecting his girl (MEMEME), Instrument, Pretty hair and Tallness!

Plus he's probably more. Maybe not the shaved head one. But he can DEFINITELY pull off a suit with those arms. YUM. And I'll bet he knows how to sing AND cook.

I love this game.

.

.

.

.

**4:59PM**

He says we have to start work again.

Gross.

I TAKE IT BACK!

.

.

.

.

**5:03PM**

Do you think he would notice if I left suddenly and reappeared with something weird on my face?

LIKE A GIANT SQUID?

That would be odd.

I'll bet it wouldn't fit on my face though.

DAMN.

.

.

.

.

**5:55PM**

I WISH HE WOULD JUMP ME.

We've been working on Calculas for FOREVVVEERRRR!

Gross.

I hate my life.

.

.

.

.

**6:34PM**

He said he has to leave at 7:30.

DAMNATION.

Maybe if I showed him my boobies, he would stay longer.

.

.

.

.

**6:37PM**

I'm not gunna do it.

And destroy my virtue SLASH reputation as a not-so-much slut (like Inew)? HELL TO THE NAH.

He can leave. It's chill cause he'll be back on Wednesday.

.

.

.

.

**6:38PM**

HOLY SHITSTICKS!

MY BIRTHDAY IS ON FRIDAY!

IMA BE EIGHTEEN!

I'LL BE LEGAL, BITCHESSSS!

Happy dance time.

.

.

.

.

**6:41PM**

I think I freaked Sasuke out with my happy dance.

WHATEVER.

IMA BE EIGHTEEN.

Nuttin' can bring my down noowww!

.

.

.

.

**6:42PM**

I want some nuts.

.

.

.

.

**6:54PM**

I wish there was a 6:66 so I could make a wish.

WAIT. Isn't that the Devil's number?

HOLY FUCKNARDS.

Nevermind.

.

.

.

.

**6:55PM**

I'll just wait for 7:77.

.

.

.

.

**7:02PM**

UGH. ROAR!

Sasuke's going home in twenty minutes!

NOOOOOO!

BLEH.

How do I make him stay?

"So, Sasuke, what do you gotta be home for at 7:30? Got a hot date?"

Smooth.

Like a criminal.

.

.

.

.

**7:04PM**

"Nothing. My mom wants me home for dinner."

"AWWW! I love your mama."

...

AWKWARRDDD TURRTTLLEEEE.

.

.

.

.

**7:06PM**

"You know my mom?"

"Hello? Did you NOT realize I'm besties with your sissyyy?"

.

.

.

.

**7:19PM**

Gross. He's leaving in like 5ish minutes.

WAAAHHH!

.

.

.

.

**7:24PM**

"Alright, Sakura. I think you've got the hang of this. And I have to leave."

"Blah."

"What?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything. Nope. Nothing at all."

.

.

.

.

**7:25PM**

"Bye Sakura!"

"Buhbyee, Sasuke!"

HE LEFT.

DAGNABIT!

.

.

.

.

**7:28PM**

I'm bored.

.

.

.

.

**TUESDAY, MARCH 15TH**  
**10:11AM**

I'm such a slut.

After second period, I made out with Suigetsu behind the bleachers.

Yuck.

I hate myself so much.

WHATEVER. As long as I get Sui for my birthday.

Sasuke can come too.

DO I SMELL A THREESOME?

.

.

.

.

**1:33PM**

Karin told me that she heard from Ami who heard from Mika that Suigetsu doesn't smoke pot.

And is totally clean in the drug area.

He's a keeper.

.

.

.

.

**2:49PM**

Suigetsu asked me out on Thursday night!

YESSSS!

I said yes.

DUH.

.

.

.

.

**2:52PM**

I'm planning on checking things off the list of hot stuff.

I know that one. He has pretty hair. And two. He is taller than moi. Plus, he can obviously sing cause he's in choir. Even though he says he hates it. And he's recently started a band with Karin, and Jugo and some other dude. He plays the drums.

SQUEAL!

* * *

**IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE: there's going to be a bit of Suigetsu/Sakura action in this story. But it's not the steriotype-story that makes Sasuke jealous.**

**I'm kind of making this up as I go. Give me ideas if you want. I'm up for anything!**


	3. the one with the movie theater

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back. Even though I wasn't gone for long. Miss me?**

* * *

**In My Head**  
by CalwynN.

**CHAPTER DREI  
**_****__**I got it! What now, bitches?**_

* * *

**WEDNESDAY, MARCH 16TH**  
**7:11PM**

Sasuke is leaving in 15ish minutes.

Tutoring went well.

.

.

.

.

**7:12PM**

That was stupid.

I can't do normal.

Shut your vagina.

.

.

.

.

**7:19PM**

"Sakura."

He was preparing to leave a moment ago, so now... why is he looking at me like that?

It's giving me gooseybumps.

"I can't do Friday."

I blame my blush on the heat.

"Er.. me neither actually."

"So, I was thinking we could reschedule to tomorrow night?"

"NO!" His blank stare was slightly embarresing, so I tried to take the yelling back. "Um. Well, I mean, I have plans that night."

"What? You got a hot date?" His smirk made me regret agreeing to the date.

CURSE YOU, SUIGETSU!

.

.

.

.

**7:22PM**

"Well, yeah. Actually."

Goodbye playful Sasuke.

He glared at me. WHAT? Why?

I don't get it.

HE SUCKS.

"Bye, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**7:23PM**

What got HIS panties in a twist?

God, I hope he falls in a ditch.

Can you do that for me? Please?

I've been a good catholic kid for all of my life! Never taking your name in vain and never murdering and getting good grades.

So, please?

.

.

.

.

**8:41PM**

OH MY GOODNESS.

God, you are my savior! I love you for forever!

Karin just called me laughing.

She says Sasuke twisted his ankle on the way home, because he fell into a ditch or something!

AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Finally!

My trust is you, God, will always prevail.

.

.

.

.

**THURSDAY, MARCH 17TH**  
**9:41AM**

TODAY IS THE DAY!

Suigetsu is taking me out today!

But I won't see him until 1:10.

Damn it.

.

.

.

.

**10:33AM**

Closer and closer and closerer.

.

.

.

.

**12:10PM**

LUNCH! Which means more than half the day is over!

WHICH MEANS AFTERWARDS I GET TO SEE HIMM!

Hell to the yes.

.

.

.

.

**1:52PM**

Fuck life.

I hate friends.

I hate boys.

I hate Suigetsu.

I hate people.

I hate LIFE.

.

.

.

.

**3:19PM**

Ino came over. And brought ice cream.

Mmmm. Cookies and cream.

My favorite.

.

.

.

.

**4:11PM**

Karin-bitch is such a slut.

I hate her.

I hate _him_.

I HATE LIFE.

Maybe I'll die in my sleep and everything will just _go away_.

.

.

.

.

**5:38PM**

My birthday is tomorrow.

This is not a good time to be hating your almost-lover and your bestest friend.

I'm gunna be legal.

At midnight, Ino and Karin were gunna take me clubbing.

Cause they've already had their birthdays and we'd all be good-to-go.

But maybe not.

NOW.

.

.

.

.

**7:31PM**

Ino says she's taking my ass to an R-rated movie and then we're hitting the clubs.

I hope we can see _Going the Distance_.

Cause I love Justin and Drew. They're such a cute off-again/on-again couple.

Plus, I used to LOVE _Samantha Who_? And Christina Applegate is in it toooo!

.

.

.

.

**9:19PM**

She dragged me to fucking Piranha.

What.

The.

FUCK.

I hate life.

.

.

.

.

**9:41PM**

Oh.

Look who's here.

Sasuke.

Damn.

Fuck my life.

He's probably gunna make me cry or something.

.

.

.

.

**9:56PM**

I've been crying ALL DAY.

And I HATE crying. I despise it.

It makes me feel weak, and when I feel weak, I can't kick ass and make jaws drop.

.

.

.

.

**10:02PM**

He'll probably come over soon.

Cause he looks this way and smirks everytime I yelp at the FUCKING PIRANHAS! GET THAT BITCH OUT OF THE INNERTUBE! THEY'RE COMINGGG!

And he'll probably be all oh-hot-date-my-hot-ass-are-you-straight-or-not?

Yeah. So, he'll probably think I'm a lesi with Ino. And I have nothing against lesbians, I mean, one of my best friends is a lesbian. I'm just not on their team. I'm Team HOLY-SHIT-LOOK-AT THOSE-ABS!

.

.

.

.

**10:13PM**

And then I'll be all: I was gunna go on a date. Until your fucking sister effed it up.

And then I'll cry.

And then he'll be all: ew. Crying girl. I gotta jet.

.

.

.

.

**10:16PM**

Damn.

I hate life.

Here he comes.

.

.

.

.

**10:17PM**

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hi."

HOLY SHIT HE JUST GOT EATED! THIS MOVIE IS MESSED. UP.

"What happened to your _hot date_?"

Cue the glassy eyes.

Luckily the theater is dark, so my eyes only look sparkly and alluring to him. YES.

"Erm. Something came up."

"Something?"

Cue the goose-bumps and fidgeting legs and shaking hands.

.

.

.

.

**10:20PM**

"Oh, did I say something? I'm sorry. I meant some_one_."

Cue the turned head and closed eyes and count-to-ten count-to-fucking-ten and red, orange, blue, purple, green.

YES. I learned in a book that saying colors in your head makes you not cry.

Try it.

.

.

.

.

**10:23PM**

Ino is confused at why I'm talking to a boy. But she resumes making out with the random-stranger beside her and I go about my business as well.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

His eyes narrow and confusion is evident in his sparkling, smouldering eyes. YUM.

"What? Why should I be sorry?"

"Cause of your fucking sister. Now, go back to your little friends over there and let me whimper at these terrifying fish in peace."

.

.

.

.

**10:25PM**

I seem to be saying Fuck a lot today.

.

.

.

.

**10:26PM**

"My_ sister_? What did Karin do?"

He almost sounds pissed. Like, I'm some bitch that's bullying his baby-sis. But no, IT'S THE OPPOSITE, BABY!

"Karin made out with him during lunch. Thank you very much. Okay, is that all? Cause this isn't fun anymore."

.

.

.

.

**10:32PM**

He hasn't replied.

He's just been staring at me FOR THE PAST SIX MINUTES.

Go away, dude. GO AWAY.

"Karin's a slut. And she's liked Suigetsu for forever. _She_ should be mad at_ you _for taking him from her."

_WHAT._

"If you're just gunna insult me and give me reasons to wanna kill you, could you go?"

"I'm _not _leaving, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**10:35PM**

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we're friends, aren't we?"

"Since when?"

"Whatever. But we are. And you agree with me. So, come on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere not here. The movie's over, idiot."

"...bully."

.

.

.

.

**10:49PM**

We kinda-sorta-maybe left Ino with that dude at the movie theater.

We're in some kind of coffee shop now.

"I gotta leave at like..." Glance at my watch. "Eleven thirty...ish."

"Bed time?"

"Club time."

"What? Aren't you like... fifteen?"

"Actually in a little over an hour, I'll be eighteen."

"Seriously?"

"Why would I lie?"

.

.

.

.

**11:11PM**

I wish Sasuke would come clubbing with me. He makes me feel better than I've felt all day.

Lighter. Happier. Prettier. Even if my eyes are red and splotchy and my hair is a mess.

.

.

.

.

**11:23PM**

"So, mind if I join you?"

"Join me?"

"Clubbing, I mean."

"Only if you bring friends."

"May I ask why?"

"That's the only way Ino-pig would approve."

.

.

.

.

**11:39PM**

My phone rings.

Sasuke mocks my ringtone.

SUE ME. _Everything _by _Michael Buble _is THE GREATEST SONG EVER.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?"

**"Where ARE you, bitch?"**

"I'm with Sasuke."

**YOU DESERTED ME AT THE THEATER!"**

"Why didn't you call me before now, then?"

**"I'm with this cutie named Naruto. I want his babies."**

"Nice. Very smooth."

**"Shut up. You want Sasuke's body. And I know it. So, are we still on for clubbing?"**

"Duh. Sasuke wants in, too. He'll bring friends."

**"I want your babies."**

"What about Naruto?"

**"Naruto can go suck it. I wanna make you wet."**

"You're such a perv, Ino. Pick us up?"

**"Which coffee shop?"**

"Akatsuki. Which, by the way, is home to the _hottest_ male workers IN THE WORLD."

**"Aw. Sasuke jealous?"**

"Possibly. But, he's on the phone too. He probably can't even hear me."

**"Tell him to bring no girls along. Can I invite Tenten and Temari?"**

"What about Hina?"

**"She's still seventeen. I'm sorry, but I don't wanna deal with fake ID's."**

"Fine. Come. Bye."

**"WAIT! I call doing your make-up!"**

"What about clothes?"

**"We're making a stop at my place. DUH. Bye."**

.

.

.

.

**11:45PM**

"I _can _hear you, actually."

"Is that jealous I sense?"

"What do I have to be jealous of?"

"I think you know. But, Sasuke-_kun_, my dear, denial is not _just _a river in Egypt."

.

.

.

.

**11:53PM**

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Well, shit."

My laughter is loud. It draws blondie-no-name's attention.

"Hey _babe_, what's _your_ name?" His flirtatious grin makes me wanna melt.

"Back off, dobe. What're you even doing here?"

"Ooh. Touchy. I get it. I'll keep my hands off Uchiha property, Teme. But, I'm with-!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

Being tackled to the ground in front of two hot men is not the most fun thing in the world.

.

.

.

.

**11:55PM**

"Baby, I missed you so much." Ino is groping me. IN FRONT OF TWO HOT MEN.

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, GOD?

Oh. AND the gorgeous waiting staff of Akatsuki! Like Deidara and Itachi (Sasu-cheeks brother, yum.) and Kisame and Sasori and HOLY SHIT IS THAT MY DADDY?

"Get off me, Pig!"

.

.

.

.

**11:56PM**

"Fine. But, we can have some loving later, right?"

"No. You're such a loser."

And this is where I used my awesome super-strength to throw the whore from my body.

And SHIT. It is my Daddy.

And he's coming this way.

.

.

.

.

**11:57PM**

"Sakura, dear. What're you doing out so late?"

OH MY FUCK.

"I-I... Ino just took me to a movie, Daddy, and now we're going back to her house to sleep."

"It's late, dear."

"It's not a school night, Daddy."

"Yeah, um. Mr. Sakura's father, sir! We're going to my house for a sleepover. Cause tomorrow is a teacher's conference day!"

I love you, Ino-piggy.

"What're these boys doing here?"

"They're..."

"I'm Karin's brother, Sir. And we were going to take them home. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ah. That's good."

Sasuke is totally on my papa's good side. YES.

.

.

.

.

**11:59PM**

Nothing more, nothing LESS?

WHAT?

Does that mean they're NOT bringing us to the club?

Cause HOLY SHIT. THAT WOULD SUUUUCK!

.

.

.

.

**12:00AM**

"Well, I'm sorry for not trusting you, Sakura. Happy birthday, beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy. I'll see you in the morning."

I kissed him on the cheek and we hugged and now we're gone.

No more Akatsuki dates.

I'm glad my Daddy is the boss-man of the coffee shop, and not a worker CAUSE THAT WOULD'VE BLOWN.

I shouldn't have forgotten though.

.

.

.

.

**12:03PM**

"Are you guys still gunna come clubbing?"

Ino finally spoke from the backseat, where Naruto, she told me his name earlier, and her are cuddling.

Sasuke, who's driving, nodded and I squealed.

.

.

.

.

**12:06PM**

This seems to be the start of a fantastic birthday.

HELL TO THE YES!


	4. the one with the night club

**HEY KIDS! What is up lately? I'm having a good week. And I hope it continues. PLEASE REVIEW! I got few reviews, and one writing of my unfun-ness for the last chapter. Well, this one isn't the best either. But, it'll get better next chapter. SO WAIT A WEEK.**

**I don't know if I mentioned where they live or anything. But when I do- just know that wherever it is has a drinking age of 18. And it may NOT in real life, but it's a story. So, I'm making it up. Don't annoy me about it please.**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO! I can't write NaruHina to SAVE MY LIFE. SO(!) instead it'll be a NaruIno side pairing. Plus, I just love NaruKarin/NaruIno pairings. They seem so much more possible. Well maybe not Karin. But, ya know, Ino? IT'S CANON, I TELL YOU! BLEH.**

* * *

**In My Head**  
by CalwynN.

**CHAPTER CHEITHRE  
**_****__**I didn't even know the Irish had a LANGUAGE! The fuck?**_

_

* * *

_

**FRIDAY, MARCH 18TH**  
**12:34AM**

blargh.

Ino is like coating my face in make-up.

Yucky.

.

.

.

.

**12:44AM**

I mean, isn't this MY birthday?

Shouldn't I be able to choose how much fucking make-up goes on my face?

My eyes are fine without mascara, thank you very much.

Maybe a bit of eyeliner and a tad of firetruck-red lipstick and I'm good to go.

.

.

.

.

**12:59AM**

We're still here.

DAMN IT ALL!

It's been an hour of my birthday.

Fuck my life.

This is SUCH a waste of time!

.

.

.

.

**1:07AM**

FINALLY!

I wiped all the make-up off and made Ino apply my eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow.

And then I put on the lipstick and now she's picking out my outfit.

My skin was perfect and IS perfect without the blush and cover-up. I'm a weird kid who has naturally amazing skin.

It's pretty spiff.

And also due to the Epiduo I use every night.

.

.

.

.

**1:11AM**

WHAT is THAT?

She's handing me this (cute) black mini skirt (and I mean MINI. Holy shit, will it cover ANYTHING?) and this black blouse with a dropping neck-line all the way to my belly button. And a red camisole underneath. Holy Shit.

But I get these uber cute red knee-high boots with white laces that have heels and HELLO, TWO INCHES TALLER!

Grrr.

Hell to the No.

.

.

.

.

**1:12AM**

I wonder what Sasuke will think.

.

.

.

.

**1:24AM**

Finally, Ino is done putting on her slut-wear and we're out.

Sasuke gaped and gawked a little at me.

YES THIS DOES MAKE ME SOSOSO HAPPY!

And Naruto just grinned like a banshee (which doesn't make sense, but shut your face.)!

.

.

.

.

**1:39AM**

It's nice smelling in here.

It's a pretty classy club.

There are flashing purple, blue, green, red, white, yellow colors everywhere and a disco ball. And there's a bar extending around an entire wall.

Which only Sasuke and Naruto and their pretty friends are allowed at.

Tenten and Temari and flirting with said friends at said bar.

Friends include: Neji Hyugga (holy shit, his hair is nicer than mine!), Shikamaru Nara (YUM. Long hair equals sexaaaayyy), Kiba Inuzuka (my favoriteeee. he's cute and loves dogs and LOVES to flirt. WITH ME. heh.), and Gaara Sabaku (Tema's bro. he's such a cutie, i wanna eat him uppp!).

And Sasuke and Naruto, DUH.

.

.

.

.

**1:56AM**

Kiba and I are dancing.

There are nice and loverly butterflies in my stomach.

I hope they're having fun.

Cause, damn it, I am.

.

.

.

.

**2:03AM**

Neji and Tenten are being flirty.

WELL.

Tenten is.

Neji is kinda apathetic.

Tema-chhaaaann and Shika are dancing. I didn't think the lazy-ass would EVER ask her.

Gaara looks bored. But he's taken up chatting with the pretty blond bartender.

.

.

.

.

**2:11AM**

HOLY FUZZ!

Gaara is totally macking on that bartender girly!

They're smooching. Fondling. Snogging.

.

.

.

.

**2:13AM**

Ino-whore is slutting it up with Narucakes on the dance floor.

Sasuke looks pretty sulky in his emo-corner.

Why don't he go and flirt with the girlies here?

Whateverrrr.

Kiba is sooo amazing. Whenever he smiles at me, I get goose-bumps!

.

.

.

.

**2:59AM**

Well shit.

Sasuke has barely spoken a word (that I've heard... HOLY SHNAPPS! A RHYME!) in the past hour.

I best go and talk to him. Get 'em outta his emo cornerrr.

.

.

.

.

**3:04AM**

Dude. I'm SO exhausted.

.

.

.

.

**3:09AM**

BLEH. Fine! I'll go see Sasuke.

STOP HARASSING ME!

.

.

.

.

**3:14AM**

"Hey Saskaayyyy!" My voice is so slurred its almost amusing.

Well, this is what comes of an age-18 drinking law.

"You're drunk." Wow. Has he always been this preeeeettyyyy?

"Nah. Juuuust buzzed. Hmm like a bumblie-beeee."

"You mean a bumble-bee?"

"No. I mean bubbly."

"Sakura. Shut up."

.

.

.

.

**3:26AM**

I think getting Sasuke to drink was a GREAT idea, Naruto!

Seriously.

I love you right now.

Thanks!

.

.

.

.

**3:49AM**

Naruto is the LOVE OF MY LIFE for doing this.

Sasuke is SO much fun when he's drunk.

Plus, Kiba left. And a drunk Sasuke equals a sober Kiba.

HELL YES!

.

.

.

.

**4:22AM**

OH MY GOD!

Sasuke is (finally) as drunk as me!

YES! TWINS!

.

.

.

.

**4:31AM**

"Sakuraaaa."

"Yeahhhh, Sasu-cheeks?"

"Your eyes are reeeeally green."

"Mmmhhmm. And yours are so black I can almost see myself in 'em! HELLO TINY SAKR'A!"

"They're prettyyyyy."

"Did you ever notice my name sounds like a battle cry. SAKRAAAA!"

"I wanna see 'em more ofteeennn."

"For seriously. Some huns and badass ninjas and intense peeps probably yell my name ALL THE TIME."

.

.

.

.

**4:44AM**

"Mmmm. That feels niiiiice, Sasuke-kuuuun."

...

"You can do that for AS LONG as you want."

...

"HOLY SHIT! MY EYES!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. Sasu-cheeks is only giving Forehead girl a neck-massage... with his mouth. It's okay. Let's go over there."

.

.

.

.

**6:38AM**

OW. My head is in SO MUCH pain right now!

Holy SHIT!

I need some asprin or something.

This is the KING of Headaches which I'm having right now.

Damn.

.

.

.

.

**6:41AM**

Woah. Woah. Woah. WOAH WOAH!

I am NOT in my room.

And there are NOT clothes on my body.

I know cause my panties are over on the unrecognisable dresser and my bra is in the doorway and so on and so forth.

And that is NOT my arm drapped around my waist.

I know. I've tried. My arm is too short too cover that much a distance.

.

.

.

.

**6:53AM**

I'm too afraid to move.

It's hot too.

Thank you, God, for this teachers conference!

.

.

.

.

**6:58AM**

Okay. I've gotten my bearings.

The room is off-white with entirely blank walls. And besides our scattered clothes, it's clean. There are two windows in front of me, but because of the black shades, I can't see a thing. The dresser and matching furniture are dark wood. The bed is a king, I think. And this male is so comfortable, I might just fall back asleep.

.

.

.

.

**8:11AM**

And there you have it!

I did!

But I'm still here. And so is he.

However, our positions have changed partially since last time.

.

.

.

.

**8:12AM**

NOW:

My back is still to him. But, he's moved so his arms are tighter around me, and I can feel his musceled chest against my back.

Oh Lord.

Our legs are wrapped together and my hands are wrapped around his.

.

.

.

.

**8:17AM**

This is NOT my idea of a FUN birthday morning!

I try to shift in his arms, but a muffled groan resounds from behind me and the arms tighten even more.

I hear my name from between his parted lips, "Sakuraa..."

That sounds familiar.

.

.

.

.

**8:19AM**

OH SHIT.

I know who I slept with!

.

.

.

.

**8:22AM**

And my tutoring sessions are about to get just _a tad _more awkward.


	5. the one with the missed calls

**I'm sorry for the past two chapters. They've been heavier than I wanted. I mean, not SO heavy that they're ACTUALLY heavy. But not quite as light-hearted as planned. Not as random and fun. Whimsical, indeed. So, this one will, hopefully, be just that. I'm crossing my fingers, dudes. Give me your opinion.**

**What has been your favorite chapter so far? I'll go back and read and review it so that I can create all the other chapters as I have created that one. Please review!**

**Thanks for the love.**

* * *

**In My Head**  
By CalwynN.

**CHAPTER VIISI**  
_**Guess the language and I'll give you a cookie. NO CHEATING.**_  
_**Cause I'll know.**_

* * *

**FRIDAY, MARCH 18TH  
8:24AM**

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT AND A HALF!

.

.

.

.

**8:25AM**

What do I fucking DO!

Save me.

Please, God. PLEASE.

.

.

.

.

**8:27AM**

I must've kicked a puppy that I didn't remember kicking in my past life.

Or... ran over one?

Cause for seriously, I was a firetruck in my past life!

DUH.

What were YOU thinking?

.

.

.

.

**8:28AM**

And YES, I DO remember my past lives.

I'm like Phoebe Buffay in _Friends_.

Who is my IDOL by the way.

She is like... JESUS!

She's Jesus.

And STFU, she is.

.

.

.

.

**8:29AM**

If you don't like Phoebe Buffay...

Or, God have mercy on your soul, _Friends_...

Just go and join your friends in Afghanastan!

Go on.

Go.

GO AWAY!

Fuck you.

.

.

.

.

**8:36AM**

I'm scared to move.

.

.

.

.

**8:37AM**

Seriously.

.

.

.

.

**8:49AM**

I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!

SAVE ME!

.

.

.

.

**8:52AM**

If only I could reach my phone.

Karin could come save me.

.

.

.

.

**8:53AM**

Fuck THAT idea up the ass.

Karin is evil.

I'm NOT calling her.

She's gotta be ON HER KNEES to be my friend again!

.

.

.

.

**9:00AM**

Sasuke is moving.

He's awake.

I'll just... close my eyes and hope he doesn't notice me.

"...Sakura?"

I'm asleep.

I'm asleep.

I'm asleep.

I'M FUCKING ASLEEP!

GO AWAY!

.

.

.

.

**9:04AM**

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

No.

Go to Hell.

.

.

.

.

**9:14AM**

It only took ten minutes.

But, he FINALLY got up!

FINALLY.

Now, I'm collecting my clothing.

.

.

.

.

**9:16AM**

SHIT!

He wasn't taking a shower.

He opened the door and I dove to the bed.

Literally.

I'm not even kidding.

"Sakura?"

...

GO AWAY, SASUKE.

"Sakura? I _saw _you move."

.

.

.

.

**9:17AM**

He went back in.

The shower started.

I can hear the water.

So, I got my clothes.

I'm only in my undies, but I can't find my shirt.

Fuck my liiiiife.

.

.

.

.

**9:21AM**

My skirt is on, as are the remainder of my clothes.

Minus the shirt.

The water is stopping.

Shit.

I'm holding his shirt, because I'm checking under the bed, but I don't know what to do.

HOLY SHIT! My shirt is wedged underneath the door!

I CAN SEE IT!

Well, let's just say no to THAT.

.

.

.

.

**9:23AM**

SHIT.

Miscalculation regarding his timing.

HALF NAKED SASUKE!

HOLY FUCK!

.

.

.

.

**9:24AM**

We stared at each other (awkwardly) for about a minute, before I took off.

"SAKURA!"

"WAIT! SAKURA!"

.

.

.

.

**9:26AM**

I grabbed my boots on the way out.

And his shirt is too big for me, but it's on nonetheless.

Running barefoot on the hardwood floors of Sasuke's (beautiful. Maybe when I'm living here in the future, though, we can add more colors) pad was fine.

But the concrete streets of the harsh city?

Not so much.

.

.

.

.

**12:31PM**

42 Missed Calls.

Fuck.

That's a record.

7 are from Ino-piiiiig.

5 are from an unknown number (i.e possibly Ino with Narubabes phone.)

19 are from Karin-bitch. (most are voicemail.)

3 are from Sasuke.

And finally, 8 are from Daddy.

.

.

.

.

**12:34PM**

INO:

"Sakura-baby? Where are you? I slept with Naru-kins. And now, we're getting breakfast. You at Sasuke's? You lucky biatch! I hate your guts for sleeping with such a sex God. Call me with the juicy deeeets. You wanna join Naru and I for breakfast at Ichiraku? He loves the place. I don't, but I love me some Narubabe, so whatevs. COME HOME, LOVE. I WANT YOUR BABIES! I miss you, and hope your happy birthday sexayyyy eighteenth was a blast. As I thought it was. Hopefully, you don't regret letting me bring you to Club Kunochi. It was a blast, ne? I thought so. SO WHATEVER. YOUR ASS IS LAME OTHERWISE! Call me, bitch. Love you forever."

NARUTO:

"Um. Is this that hot pink-haired chickidee I met last night? What? Ino, speak up. I can't hear you! Oh. Sakura? Is this Sakura? Well, this is Naruto. Ya know, the sexy male you met last night? Well, you'd better. I'm hard to forget. And if Sasuke ever treats you bad, come to me. I'll warm your bed, baby. OW! Stop hitting me, Ino! Whatever. She wants me to ask where you are. So... where are you? Yeah. Call me. Or her. Either or. Bye, Sak."

KIBA (aparently, he was one of the five):

"Hey, Sakubabe. It's Kiba. You're hot, I'm hot. Let's meet up soon. It'll work. Heh. I'm only kidding. But, seriously; call me sometime. You seem like a cool chick. Bye."

KARIN:

"Baby? Sakura? This is Karin. I'm so sorry! I love you with all my heart! And I'm SO sorry! Call me. I wanna meet up with you. Lemme explain. Please! I love you so much! And I don't wanna loose your friendship! You're my best friend, and I want your babies. I'll continue calling until I get through. So, bye."

DADDY:

"SAKURA HARUNO! Where are you? Ino's father says he hasn't seen either or you all night! You'd better not be with those guys I met last night! Honey, call me. I need to speak with you about this! I love you. Call me back. Goodbye."

SASUKE:

"Sakura? This is Sasuke. Where did you go? We need to talk. Call me back."

.

.

.

.

**1:56PM**

I'm hiding out in a tree in the local park.

I'm scared of the consequences of my actions.

Sasuke will probably find me.

I dun wanna talk to Karin. Cause she scares me when she's angry. And an apology will possibly come with that.

Ino is lame and I don't wanna talk to her and Naruto.

Kiba will be called later. DUH.

And Daddy is gunna be pissed.

I HATE ME LIFE, MON.

.

.

.

.

**2:03PM**

SHIT AND A HALF.

A squirrel is glaring at me.

And I'm scaaaared.

Squirrels are DANGEROUS!

One stole my roll-up once. RIGHT FROM OFF THE PARK BENCH... or was it my hands...

No matter, either way, when I was little it was taken from me. At the park. BY AN EVIL SQUIRREL.

I've sworn vengence, but I just can't find that exact squirrely.

And believe me, I'LL KNOW when I see it.

Like Tenten when she sees the evil seagull that dented her surfboard with its fucking beak (that assdouche)!

She's all, "THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE BIRD!"

It's amusing to hear, actually.

.

.

.

.

**2:08PM**

I wonder if Tenten is busy today.

Maybe, she'll come hang out in this tree avec moi.

And protect me from les squirrels.

.

.

.

.

**2:15PM**

I'm bored.

.

.

.

.

**6:47PM**

HOLY SHIT.

I fell asleep!

AND HOLY FUCK!

Sasuke is here!

He's on the park bench, like... two feet away, or well... below me.

.

.

.

.

**6:48PM**

What the fudge is he doing here?

He looks tired.

And he's just... sitting there.

.

.

.

.

**6:52PM**

Crap. I shifted... ya know, to get comfortable and stuff.

And now I'm slipping.

First of all, the tree branch I WAS on just cracked and the rest are thin and look anable to hold my cat, let alone an eighteen-year old girl.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that? I have a cat.

His name is Huggsy.

YES, after Joey Tribbiani's penguin pal.

.

.

.

.

**7:03PM**

I don't think I can hold on much longer.

Wait a second.

HOW THE HELL HAVE I HELD ON this LONG?

Woah. I'm such a winne-!

.

.

.

.

**7:04PM**

Hello Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**7:05PM**

This silence is SO awkward.

It would be SUCH a nice time for pick-up line!

I mean, Did it Hurt when you fell from Heaven? PERFECT.

LOVE ME, SASUKE.

.

.

.

.

**7:08PM**

I fell RIGHT into his lap, and he's been calling my phone for hours looking for me, I think this would be a nice time to SAY SOMETHING.

Anything.

"Well, since you obviously have nothing to say, so I'll just be..."

"Stay, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**7:09PM**

I didn't think it could get any more awkward.

It officially did.

"So... what's your favorite color?"

Deadpan look.

"I'll just say blue."

.

.

.

.

**7:11PM**

"Hey, Sasuke? If you're not going to say anything, I really have better things to do."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"THEN, SAY SOMETHING, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What? What do you _want_ me to say?"

"I don't know. I don't CARE! You're the one who told me to stay!"

"We need to talk about this."

"About what? Nothing happened. Let's just forget about last night... this morning... whatever!"

"I wish I _could_ forget."

.

.

.

.

**7:13PM**

"...what?"

"Hn. Just... why did you leave?"

"I didn't know how to face you. There was nothing to say."

"There was a lot to say!"

"Then say it!"

.

.

.

.

**7:14PM**

More awkward.

"I'm too old for you."

"Don't be an idiot, you're only 21."

HOLY SHIT! I JUST SLEPT WITH AN ACTUAL ADULT!

At least I wasn't a virgin...

.

.

.

.

**7:18PM**

"That's old _enough_, Sakura."

"No it's not! My mom married my dad and he's five years older than her!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"They... they didn't sleep together when she was still in high school."

"So? That doesn't mean she didn't sleep with _someone_ in high school! I'm not a baby, Sasuke!"

"You might as well be!"

.

.

.

.

**7:21PM**

"Why does it matter how old I am?"

"Age _always_ matters in relationships."

"Why?"

"If it had happened a day before, I could've been arrested!"

"But, it didn't!"

"That's not the point!"

"THAN WHAT IS?"

.

.

.

.

**7:22PM**

"Just... go home, Sakura."

Why do I feel like we just broke up? When we weren't even together?

Why do I feel like my heart is breaking? When I didn't even love him?

Why is this so hard to hear?

.

.

.

.

**7:25PM**

Running home, with numb legs and a sore neck from sleeping in a tree, is hard.

It hurts.

But, not as much as having the guy you, _aparently_, liked, _a lot_, break your heart.

I'm crying.

This is the first time in... years. I hate crying. I hate myself. I hate Sasuke. I HATE LIFE.

.

.

.

.

**7:27PM**

And my feet KILL from leaving my shoes at Sasukes this morning.

I'm so stupid.

They were some of my favorite boots too.


	6. the one with the tears

**Last chapter was randomified (at least I tried.) but also serious. Cause Sasuke was a meany-poo. I didn't know how to have him react after the affair thing. So, I just made him angry because he 1. thinks he took her virginity. 2. slept with a high schooler. 3. thinks he took advantage of her. and 4. might feel something for her.**

**I love Maroon 5's CD BY THE WAYYYY! Eegad. Especially: Stutter, Just a Feeling and I can't Lie... and all the rest. Cause I've been obsessed with Misery ALL SUMMER. And Give a Little More for the past month or so. I just bought the CD this morning though and it's GREAT! And i will shamelessly plug it here. And their lyrics aren't mine.**

**ALSO! This chapter failed the time thing, and the next one probably will too. I've had a busy week though, with a field trip and made-up work and spirit week and everything, so I just had to sit down and write this entire chapter today. Sorry. Also, this coming week I have three volleyball games: monday, wednesday and friday. And Monday is away, and even though I'm on JV and we play first; I have to stay for the varsity games which go until sometime between 7 and 8. And so, I won't get home until 9ish, and then I have to do my homework and watch my shows like Modern Fam. and Undercovers and How I met your mother. So, next chapter won't be written for awhile, probably. Sorry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**In My Head**  
by CalwynN.

**CHAPTER SEI  
**_****__**That sounds funny. Bunny. Munny. Wunny.**_

_

* * *

_

**SATURDAY, MARCH NINETEENTH**  
**5:46PM**

Balling my eyes out.

In my bedroom.

Alone.

IS NOT FUN.

So, I punched Ino in the gut and brought her in.

We're crying together now!

.

.

.

.

**5:58PM**

She brought the Notebook and the Titanic and the Proposal.

I punched her again and threw the movies on the floor.

The movies I picked out were The Prince of Persia, Alice, Moulin Rouge, and I Love You, Man.

.

.

.

.

**6:01PM**

ALICE IS FIRST.

If you don't know what this movie is... go jump off a cliff.

It's a Syfy film. Like the TinMan, but Alice in Wonderland.

It's actually amazing.

I've seen it.. oh... four times. SO FAR and that was within a month.

I cried... at least two of the four times.

.

.

.

.

**7:22PM**

Go watch it.

Bitch.

.

.

.

.

**8:59PM**

Alice is over.

Ino loved it.

She's crying.

My poor dear, I'll have to comfort her with ice cream.

BRING OUT THE DANCING LOBSTERS!

.

.

.

.

**9:09PM**

Yesterday was the WORST.

BIRTHDAY.

EVERRRR.

And it was my eighteenth! FML, DUDE.

.

.

.

.

**9:39PM**

Fuck this shit.

Ino called Karin back.

ROAR.

I dun wanna talk to that whoreface!

I mean, if what Sasu-bitch said is true, SHE COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!

LIKE, WTF!

.

.

.

.

**10:12PM**

The doorbell rang.

Fuck you, I'm not answering it.

Ino can get it, duh.

SHE'S the one who called HER, so SHE'S going to be the one to GET her.

"Sakura Haruno. Get your sexy little tush off of that couch and answer the door."

"Fuck you, whore. You get it."

.

.

.

.

**10:14PM**

My dad got it.

LAME.

.

.

.

.

**10:16PM**

Go away, Karin.

"Hi."

She's so awkward, just standing in the doorway like she doesn't belong here, WHICH SHE DOESN'T!

I mean, if she hadn't kissed Suigetsu, then we would've gone on that date, and never would have seen Sasuke at the movie theater, and he wouldn't have come clubbing, and then we wouldn't have slept together and my heart wouldn't be crushed in a million bazillion kuhtrillion pieces.

So, by default, this entire problemo is her fault.

.

.

.

.

**10:19PM**

"Sakura. Be a polite little whore and say hello."

Ino is so condescending sometimes. "Hello, Karin."

The smile that lights up her face makes me want to vomit.

Guck.

Guck.

Guck.

Damnit. Why can't I fucking throw up on cue! My life is so lame. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!

.

.

.

.

**10:20PM**

"Sakura Haruno. Get off the window sill and stop trying to commit suicide."

Damn Ino. Why can't she just let me meet God and Michael Jackson and Heath Ledger.

I WANNA SEE THE LIGHT!

.

.

.

.

**10:23PM**

"Sakura," so, she speaks. I hope she shuts back up soon. "I came to say that I'm sorry. You're my best friend in the whole world and-!"

"HEY!" Ino is so lame. Just let her compliment me, you slut!

"Sit back down, you wench, I like where this is going."

"I'm taking time to think and I don't think it's fair for us to turn around and say goodbye..."

SHE IS SINGING MY FAVORITE BAND. HOW THE HELL CAN I not FORGIVE HER!

"I have this feeling when I finally find the words to say, but I can't tell you if you turn around and runaway, runaway.."

"Sakura, baby, I'm so sorry! I just... He was being flirty as he always is... and I never told you, even though this doesn't let me off the hook, but I've always liked him. And I don't know what came over me... but he was right there and so was I and so were his lips... And I just lost all self-control. And I kissed him! And I knew you were dating...ish whatever him... and I'm SO SORRY! I love you. Come back to me."

.

.

.

.

**10:27PM**

"You had me at hello."

I know I hated her a second ago, but _Maroon 5_ is my jam. And _Runaway_ is my addiction.

I love her again.

Joyous moment! HUG TIME!

And she did hug me. YAY!

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Me too. I wish you'd told me about your Sui-crush, I totally would've backed off, hun!"

.

.

.

.

**10:29PM**

"My work here is done. So, I'll leave you two to it. Ta ta, wenches!"

And Ino ran off.

No one cares though.

Because the protagonist just made up with her hot concubine!

.

.

.

.

**11:32PM**

"And then he was all: go home, Sakura. And I did. And my feet are dirty from running barefoot and they're sore and I WANT MY FUCKING BOOTS BACK!"

"My brother is such an ASSWIPE! I'm so sorry, Sakura. But, why didn't you tell him that you weren't a virgin?"

Karin is so comforting, seriously. In a weird way she really is.

Ino is a bitch and lame at comforting.

"I don't know. I didn't think it would help."

"Well, he came home really pissed and depressed last night. I thought he was just in another of his emo moods, but..."

"He's sad too?"

"Yeah. Sakura, he may have done something totally jerkish and stupid by basically breaking up with you. But, he had his reasons, and they were true in his heart. You may not think so, but believe me, Sakura. I _know _Sasuke through and through and he would never be such an ass to you for no reason."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think he was probably feeling conflicted, because he thought he just basically stole the innocence of a barely eighteen-year old girl."

"But he didn't."

"That's the point though. Kinda. He didn't know that at the time. I mean, if you were some whore off the street, he'd be good to go. But, you're not, Sakura. I'm sorry, Kiddo, but you're special to him. I don't know why or how quickly it happened or any of that shit, but somehow you kinda just... got through to him, I guess. And he was so busy trying to protect you, that he didn't notice when he started feeling differently about you and then it was too late and now, he just needs some time to think."

"Wow."

.

.

.

.

**11:40PM**

"Yeah, I know."

"Wanna have a dance party?"

"DUH!"

"A Maroon 5 dance party?"

"UH-HUH!"

.

.

.

.

**SUNDAY, MARCH TWENTIETH**

**12:12AM**

"You're just a fantasy girl! It's an impossible world!"

"All I want is to be with you always!"

"I need you everyday, pay some attention to me!"

"All I want is you and me always!"

"Give me affection, I want your protection!"

"Cause it feels so good to make me s-stutter! Stutter!"

.

.

.

.

**12:16AM**

Holy Fuck. I love this chick. Dancing sexually to Hands all over is FUN!

"Put your hands all over me!"

"Please talk to me, talk to me!"

"Tell me everything, it's gunna be alright."

"Put your hands all over me!"

I mean, hands are almost literally (not almost. They ARE) all over me!

"Please walk with me, walk with me now!"

"Love is a game, you say. Play me and put me away."

.

.

.

.

**12:29AM**

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Wanna make prank calls?"

"I LIKE YOUR IDEA! GET OUT THE PHONE, BITCH!"

Karin and I have the best nights sometimes.

But they end too quickly, I mean: we'll called Sasubitch and Ita-kun and all of everyone and then we'll talk more and then we're out.

.

.

.

.

**12:29PM**

I told you so.

.

.

.

.

**12:31PM**

"Sakuraaa! Your phone keeps ringing! Make it stop!"

_"I'm taking time to think and I don't think it's fair for us to turn around and say goodbye I have this feeling when I finally find the words to say but I can't tell you if you turn around and runaway, runaway..."_

I love this song. TIS MY JAM.

Dancey dancey dance.

I don't think I can answer it. I WANNA DANCE, BITCH!

.

.

.

.

**12:34PM**

But, goodness, I'm so tired I didn't even check caller ID before clicking answer. "Yo, bitch. What up?"

"Who izzzz that?" Karin is so slurry-drunk when half-asleep.

"Sakura? It's Sasuke."

My heart is racing and I sit up immediatley, why the fuck is that bitch calling when he JUST "broke" up with me... like... two seconds ago.

"...Shit."


	7. the one with the sleepover

**CLIFF-HANGER, BITCH! What UP!**

**HA! Sorry. I had to do it... Why? Cause I'm a whorehead. I actually wrote THIS chapter immediatley following the last. Cause I'm going to have -1000 hours to write this otherwise. What with possibly quizzes in my hard subjects and my need to get my French 3 and American Studies grades up before the quarter ends. ROAR. EW EW EW.**

**My friend might (HOPEFULLY) come over soonish and watch Scream 3 with MOI. I'm EXCITED to say the least. I love the Scream movies. They're my favorites.**

**Maroon 5's Just a Feeling is NOT mine. Even though, I'd LOVE for it to be.**

* * *

**In My Head**  
By CalwynN.

**CHAPTER SABA**  
_**HOLY FUDGENUGGETS! This is a good one, babe.**_

* * *

**SUNDAY, MARCH TWENTIETH**  
**12:36PM**

"Who is it, baby?"

Karin is so confused in her little corner.

"Sakura, are you there?

"I... am."

.

.

.

.

**12:37PM**

Fuck.

Dear God,

I'm sorry for swearing so much. I'll try to stop.

But, please, give me a sign, Lord.

Tell me what I should do.

What does he want?

Amen.

.

.

.

.

**12:38PM**

"Sakura. I can't.. I don't... I need..."

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

Karin jolts up and stares at me.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

**12:40PM**

I'm swearing in my brain. CAUSE HOLY FU-DA-SHI-I CAN'T SWEAT. THIS IS FREAKIN HARD.

I can't swear.

Just repeat it over and over.

My Algebra 2 teacher from Sophmore year- he told me that if you don't do something for 21 days, the habit is basically broken. I mean, for smoking and drugs and stuff it probably takes longer. But small habits?

Like swearing?

I can do this.

.

.

.

.

**12:41PM**

And paying attention.

I need to STOP being so A.D.D.

I wonder if I actually am, though...

Attention Deficite? (I don't know how to spell that. WTF. Who DOES!)

I probably am.

It wouldn't be a surprise.

.

.

.

.

**12:43PM**

ANYWAYZZZZ...

"I want to talk to you, Sakura."

"We already went over this, Sasuke-ku... _Sasuke_. We can't talk about anything."

"I need to see you, Sakura."

"...What?"

.

.

.

.

_No sunshine.  
__No Sunshine._

.

.

.

.

**12:46PM**

"Sasuke?"

"Meet me at the park."

"But, Sasuke..."

"Please, Sakura."

"..Fine."

"Thank you. Be there in 10 minutes."

Hang up.

I NEED TO SHOWER.

.

.

.

.

**12:49PM**

I'm a quick showerer.

Meanwhile, Karin grabbed a cute outfit for me and then while I dressed, she readied my car.

Thank you Lord, for Karin. She's a bitchin friend.

.

.

.

.

**12:57PM**

Sasuke was already waiting when I got there. He has probably been here for the past twenty minutes.

Crazy kid.

Holy sh...azam...

I didn't swear. Shut up.

He looks like crap and a half.

.

.

.

.

_I watched you cry _  
_Bathed in sunlight _

.

.

.

.

**12:58PM**

His eyes are dark with circles from obvious lack of sleep and his hair is crazy and kinda flat (Woah).

And his skin is paler than usual (like unhealthy pale) and stuff... He looks like someone just died.

Or something...

Right?

.

.

.

.

_By the bathroom door _  
_You said you wished you did not love me anymore_

_._

.

.

.

**1:00PM**

He has spotted me.

Well, I guess I can't hide anymore.

I walk over, "um... Hi, Sasuke."

"Sakura."

He jumps to his feet, and I'm scared he's gunna eat me for a flash of a second. But, instead, he just smiles limply and his eyes take in my appearance.

I fidget under the weight of his stare. His hottness isn't so hot when yucky, but still quite attractive. I mean, this is NORMAL high school/college hotness.

His NORMAL is unusually gorgeous and rape-worthy.

"Karin called me last night."

"She... what?"

.

.

.

.

_You left your flowers in the backseat of my car _  
_The things we said and did have left permanent scars_

.

.

.

.

**1:07PM**

I remember Karin falling asleep before me. She was snoring.

Yuck. Idiot.

She must have faked it and called when I fell asleep.

Evil bitch.

.

.

.

.

_Obsessed depressed at the same time _  
_I can't even walk in a straight line_

.

.

.

.

**1:09PM**

"Yeah. She called me early this morning."

"About what?"

"She said... She said that you can handle yourself and you... you weren't a virgin.. and stuff."

I almost laughed. I hate that bitch sometimes, but usually she is my soulmate.

"Were you?"

I jolted upright, "hmm?"

"Were you a virgin?"

"No... I haven't been since early junior year. Cause I'm a whore."

He chuckled softly, which was my goal.

Oh, his laugh is so hot.

I'm almost wet.

But, I hope you guys know that this is me being overdramatic and it takes a bit more for me to.. ya know... get wet.

.

.

.

.

_I've been lying in the dark no sunshine _  
_No sunshine _  
_No Sunshine_

.

.

.

.

**1:14PM**

"You're not a slut."

"Yeah, thanks. Um. But, what was it that you wanted to say?"

His face caved in a bit and I wish I hadn't said anything at all.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"You're... sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For... hurting you, for no reason. I said those things, because I was... I was confused... I didn't know what to think."

"You said age matters. What happened to change your mind?"

.

.

.

.

_She cries This is more than goodbye _  
_When I look into your eyes _  
_You're not even there_

.

.

.

.

**1:17PM**

"You did, Sakura. I... miss you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"...What?"

"I've barely known you for two weeks... but I don't know..."

"Sasuke...?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

.

.

.

.

_Just a feeling _  
_Just a feeling that I have _  
_I can't believe that it's over_


	8. the one with the squirrel

**Sorry that the last chapter was so much shorter than before, but I liked where it ended and I felt that anything else would mess up the entire chapter. So, here you go.**

**OH MY LORD! For my birthday next month: My mom and Aunt Julie are taking me and my best friend TO A MICHAEL BUBLE CONCERT! I'm SO EXCITED! I love him. LOVE LOVE LOVEEEE HIM! And we might also go to a Boston College Volleyball game! YEAH! I'm pumped! And my other friends are planning a surprise party for me (Sh. NO one knows.) with a ninja theme! WOOT! :)**

* * *

**In My Head  
**by CalwynN.

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**SUNDAY, MARCH TWENTIETH**  
**1:23PM**

I'm an idiot.

AN IDIOT.

I got so scared. He said love! LOVE!

It just... it made me freak out. No one's ever used that word with me...

I've never been in... I've never...

I've only had one serious relationship and that was with Kiba Inuzuka sophmore/junior year.

It lasted for seven months, he was who I gave my virginity to. And... we never said the "L" word.

.

.

.

.

**1:29PM**

I ran.

If you didn't understand.

I ran and ran and ran.

He called after me.

But I just kept moving.

And my poor baby, my poor car, is still at the park. Karin will have to go fetch it for me.

I don't know what to do...

.

.

.

.

**1:57PM**

I like him.

I like him A LOT.

A LOT A LOT A LOT A LOTTTT!

I just don't LOVE him. And it made me flip.

And...shit.

What do I do?

.

.

.

.

**2:34PM**

Karin is picking me up.

I'm in a tree.

Again.

Why do I always climb trees in sticky situations?

Ino has been contacted. And shall arrive with Karin momentarily.

Karin will sneak up and jack my car too. While Ino helps me down from this tree cause SHIT! I'm so high up!

WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID I CLIMB THIS HIGH?

.

.

.

.

**2:41PM**

They're here.

And shitsticks.

They brought SASUKE!

What kind of friends ARE THEY?

WTF.

I'm staying up here.

Shit. There's a squirrel.

AND HOLY OH MY FUCKING GOD!

IT'S _THE _SQUIRREL! THE ONE WHO TOOK MY DAMN ROLL-UP!

.

.

.

.

**2:43PM**

LUCKILY, they don't know I'm in this tree.

So, I've got time to get that fucking squirrel.

IT'S GOING DOWN. THAT BITCH WILL DIE.

HARD.

.

.

.

.

**2:47PM**

My feet will barely move; I'm both terrified of this height and pumped with adrenaline TO KILL THAT SQUIRREL BEAST.

"SAKURA!"

Ino and Karin are yelling for me. Too bad. If I reply, he'll see me and if I look away it'll be all horror-moviesque and he'll disappear.

This squirrel shall officially be named Dead. In honor of his future.

If he's some undead vampire squirrel that doesn't die, I'm going to be SOOOOOO PISSED.

THERE HE IS!

He's sleeping.

Heh. Stupid squirrel.

.

.

.

.

**2:49PM**

OUCH! FUCK! OW!

RECAP:

I leaped. Missed the squirrel and am currently falling down the tree (I swear, I've hit every single fucking branch).

Holy Shit, I'm high up. I just KEEP fucking falling!

WHY CAN'T I DIE ALREADY!

.

.

.

.

**2:51PM**

And the pain is over...

What...?

The ground should be a lot harder, a lot less soft, a lot less nice and cozy and I wanna sleeeep...

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay?"

Mmm... Why can't the voices shut up. I wanna visit the light. It's so pretty and bright...

"SAKURA! OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU WHOREHEAD!"

Ino...?

"SAKURA FUCKFACE HARUNO. I LOVE YOU, DON'T DIE."

Karin...?

.

.

.

.

**2:56PM**

"Sakura. Open your eyes... Please."

Sasuke?

The ground is moving. I'm moving. What's HAPPENING!

EARTHQUAKE! FUCK THIS! EARTHQUAAAAKEEEE!

.

.

.

.

**2:58PM**

My eyes shoot open and I try to sit, but it's a bit hard, seeing as the "ground" is aparently Sasuke's arms.

He caught me... THAT'S why it didn't hurt to fall like that! DUH.

"Um..." I'm staring. Like... wide-eyed, mouth-agape, frozen-limbs staring.

"Hi." His voice is soft and quiet as if he's scared I'll jerk and run. Which... I _kinda_ did earlier, so it's no surprise.

.

.

.

.

**3:01PM**

Karin and Ino are laughing so hard right now.

I just want to kill them sometimes.

"Babe, did it hurt?" Karin squeals through giggles.

I blink at them and shift to make myself comfortable in Sasuke's arms.

Ino bites her lip to stop her chuckles when she stares at me, finishing Karin's line, "When you fell from Heaven? Coz' Hun, with a face like that, you_ have _to be an angel!"

I scowl and motion for Sasuke to set me down, when I'm touching ground again, I step towards the bitches.

"Did it hurt?"

They pause in their giggles to gaze at me, "what?"

.

.

.

.

**3:04PM**

"When I bitch-slapped you both into NEXT FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"

They stumble backwards and fight to gain footing when I step towards them. They keep running until they're out of sight.

A deep chuckle catches my attention and I freeze momentarily.

"Sakura." I pivot on my heel, so that my profile is facing him. "Why in God's name were you in a tree?"

I smirk lightly and turn to face him head-on. "I found the Squirrel! But he got away, no thanks to that damn tree branch!"

.

.

.

.

**3:06PM**

He sits on the bench next to the tree. (Pause. Was that three before? I don't remember ever seeing that bench! And you'd think I would have... I mean: it DOES have Michael Buble's face printed directly upon it! God, did you put that there to tease me?)

"I've got the world on a string..." I hummed softly and pushed myself to move in his direction.

Cause if he was sitting on Michael Buble, it couldn't be all bad.

MB_ is_, after all, the dream.

.

.

.

.

**3:07PM**

"What Squirrel?" The question throws me off-guard and I pause in my movements.

"Um. Nothing. Nevermind." I'm embarresed now, whatever. Just... step. Step. Step. Turn. Sit. Pause.

"Sasuke?"

His nod tells me that he's listening, so I continue. "Um. I'm really sorry for earlier. I mean... I just panicked cause that.. er... l-love... it's a big thing. And I'm still-!"

"Sakura." He cuts me off. I'm slightly pissed, but I let him talk. "You don't have to... like me back or anything. I'm probably pushing this on you or whatever. And..."

.

.

.

**.**

**3:10PM**

I'm kissing him before he can continue.

I've never been so brave in my life. I just... leaned over and... I don't know... Kissed him!

He accepts immediatley, pulling me closer as he wraps his hands around my waist.

His mouth tastes nice and the kiss makes me feels warm and fuzzy and fireworks and love.

He slips his tongue into my mouth and the kiss turns passionate and aggressive and dependent. I love everything about it.

.

.

.

.

**3:13PM**

By the time I come up for air, I'm in his lap, and Sasuke is kissing down my neck.

When he bites at a pressure point, I yelp and freeze. Realizing that we still need to talk.

"Sasuke." He moves away from my neck and captures my lips for another searing kiss. "Sa-_mmph_!"

.

.

.

.

**3:15PM**

"Sasuke!" I pull back and try to stand back, forgetting my legs are wrapped around his waist. And I fall, but his arms reach me before my head can hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" He smirks and pulls me back into his arms.

"Sasuke... We still need to talk. I mean, I like you. I like you a lot. But... I don't... I don't..."

"I know, Sakura. It's okay."

.

.

.

.

**3:19PM**

"And-! Wait... What?"

"It's okay. You don't need to love me..."

"But you..."

Sasuke smirks and pauses to kiss my lips softly, "you misunderstood me. Possibly because you ran before I could finish. I think I could learn to love you. I don't.. well, yet."

"That's..." My heart breaks a teensy bit with this news, but it heals quickly and I smile, "good."


	9. the one with the ending PART I

**OH MY LORD. SO MANY REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER EIGHT! You guys are my heroes! I love each and every one of you SO MUCH! ****I started this story as just a thought and it turned into SO MUCH MORE. I don't love where it has ended up, but it's pretty great and possibly my first ever officially ended story. You guys have given me so much love! Cause are you freaking kidding me! SEVENTY-SIX REVIEWS! This is seriously my all-time record. A fantastic way to possibily leave this epic website!**

**I started this the Friday before Halloween weekend, I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update! I missed almost three or four update weeks! But, my schedule has been SO jam-packed lately! I had midterms last week and I started Drivers Ed. I'm trying to get my 40 hours in by December 21st so bare with me here. I only have 3.5. I'm such a cool kid. But, I'm doing good. I'm getting at least two more hours this weekend if not more. My parents have started to let me drive them places. Whatever. And Great Bay tryouts started last weekend and go through this one as well. My birthday is Sunday, so I'm so slammed with everything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!**

**But, in other news: I'm PISSED that the Giants won the World Series! TF! The Yanks were supposed to bring it home game 6! And then kill it in the 7th! And then beat Giants in four games. GOD DAMNIT! I hate life sometimes. But not Cano. Or Granderson. Or Rivera. My lurvessss.**

* * *

**In My Head  
**by CalwynN.

****

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**MONDAY, APRIL FOURTH  
****3:09PM**

My scarf was tight around my neck as I ran home.

I gripped the door handle with nervous fingers, quickly tugging it toward me and letting go.

It swung open. (Lucky for lil' ol' me (whom forgot her key) my door is broken.)

I pulled my gloves off, finger by finger, wrist by wrist. Then, I ripped my (beautiful, gorgeous, amaaaazing) red coat from my body before throwing it to the floor.

I sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on and stepping into the shower before my clothes were fully off.

My socks were soaked as I tugged my wet bra from my form, all the while, I basically pulled my hair from my head trying to shampoo it properly.

.

.

.

.

**3:14PM**

I stepped from the shower and dragged the white towel across my dripping body; gazing at the clock with worried eyes.

The doorbell rang.

"SHIT!"

.

.

.

.

**3:17PM**

"FUCK YOU! I'M ALMOST READY!"

I think I imagined the chuckle from outside the door.

But, I kept going. Turning the hair dryer on- full power. And tugging on the tight-fitting dress at the same time.

.

.

.

.

**3:29PM**

"Finally."

I almost laughed at Sasuke's dry smirk from behind the door. He was leaning against the porch railing, smirk in place and book bag over his shoulder.

I grinned and let him lean in for a quick peck... However, nothing is quick with Sasuke.

It turned into a full-blown make-out session as he shoved me against my door. I mean, I was perfectly fine with this. Who needs a tutor anyway? Wait. No. I need a tutor in anatomy...

.

.

.

.

**6:59PM**

"Sakura. Sakura." I pulled myself out of his arms and stared at the clock sleepily.

This always happened when he came over. To hell with tutoring! How about a sex marathon and then a bit of a nap.

"I have to go."

"asdfghjh."

"Well said."

.

.

.

.

**7:12PM**

"Call me later." I stage-whispered as Sasuke jumped into his car, kissing me chastely on the lips before driving away.

This past... almost month has been nice. He took it slow for about a week until I basically jumped him, and we've been pretty physical ever since. I like it though. It's fun and cutesy and great. And I think I might fall in love with him.

He could be the one...

I totally just sang that, yes. Don't judge me. I hate the song and the artist. But when lyrics catch on, they're stuck in my head for the remainder of the year... ish.

Anyway, we have been going hard and strong for almost a month. Karin is worried, she's scared he'll break my heart thus causing me to dump her.

Which will never happen.

Ever.

.

.

.

.

**TUESDAY, APRIL FIFTH**  
**3:07PM**

"Karin!" I screamed, running to embrace the red-head from behind.

"Baby, you know I like it when you get me from behind." She purred, playing with the ends of my hair as I leaned against her back.

"I wouldn't do it any other way. I mean, it's just so hard to maneuver my package frontwards."

Ino coughed awkardly as she moved towards us, "geez guys. Thanks for inviting me to the party. You know how I love threeways."

"You can sit on my lap, piggy, and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up." I cooed, fingering her chin with my _dude purple is totally not a homosexual color to like _fuchsia nails.

"Oh really? Do you work for UPS? Cause earlier, I totally checked out your package!" She muttered, fluttering her eyelashes at me as she winked.

.

.

.

.

**3:13PM**

Karin giggled against my cheek as she snuggled into me, "wanna play doctor?"

"Only if I get to be the gynecologist."

"Excuse me." A sharp voice cut in, knocking my words out of my mouth.

I glanced up at Sasuke in his flushed state, blinking and kicking at his shoes while clenching his fists jealously. He was so cute when he was embarrased about my faux-lesbian tendencies.

I ignored him for a moment, concentrating on the image we were currently presenting to the public. Ino was playing with my bangs as she pushed her breasts into my side. Karin had her ass against my hips, shifting around as if trying to arose my non-existent penis. I felt dirty when I noticed my hands wrapped around Karin's stomach and my head upon her shoulder.

.

.

.

.

**3:19PM**

I pulled away from Karin's tight grasp and Ino's frazzeled hands. Shifting to wrap my arms around my possessive boyfriends' chest.

"Awww! Sasuke-kun! Were you jealous?" I cooed, grinning obnoxiously and tightening my hold as his hands gripped my waist.

An embarresed cough made me laugh and he kissed my forehead quickly before giving Karin and Ino a look.

They giggled at his jealous attitude. We turned to depart after I called out my goodbyes. When we were still in range, Sasuke's hand slipped an inch and he squeezed my ass, whipping his head around and glaring at my laughing friends. And I swear to Kami, I heard him whisper what sounded like, "mine."

.

.

.

.

_(Time skip - Time skip - Time skip - Time skip - Time skip)_

**TUESDAY, JUNE EIGHTH**  
**12:36PM**

Lying in bed all day was nice.

I adored summer.

I was done. As in, fucking Senior year out of the picture, I'M GOING TO BE A MUTHUH FUHKIN COLLEGE FROSH NEXT FALL!

Sasuke would be a Junior. Same college. Cause he's smart and stuff. He transferred to Kohana University. SO WE'RE GUNNA BE BUDDIESSS! Fuck-buddies, friend-buddies, relationship-buddies. WHUTEVUH.

I'm ecstatic.

.

.

.

.

_My gift is my song_  
_And this one's for you_  
_And you can tell everybody_  
_That this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but_  
_Now thats its done_

.

.

.

.

**12:39PM**

Don't get me wrong, though. NOT as ecstatic as I am about being in this muthuh fuhking bed with my lurver and no clothes and sheets and niiiiice.

PIE AND NO CLOTHES, BITCH.

.

.

.

.

_Hope you dont mind_  
_I hope you dont mind_  
_That I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is_  
_Now your in the world_

.

.

.

.

**12:43PM**

Just lying and staring is fun.

It's nice.

It's easy.

Why have I never done this before?

.

.

.

.

_Sat on the roof _  
_And I kicked off the mask_  
_Well some of these versus _  
_Well they, they got me quite cross_

.

.

.

.

**12:49PM**

Sasuke is so amazing.

He's smart and helped me to be as smart (smarterer, even) as him.

He's sweet and kind when he wants to be. I mean, I know he puts up that grouchy-pants stick-up-the-ass thing but he's so amazing when you get to know him (slash sleep with him).

.

.

.

.

_But the sun has been kind  
While I wrote this song  
Its for people like you  
That keep it turned on_

.

.

.

.

**12:50PM**

He holds doors open for my and pays for all of my meals and movies and all that shit (I fight it, but Kami does he always win).

I mean, who the hell ever said chivalry was dead?

Stupid piss-ant. Chivalry is alive and ready to revolt.

.

.

.

.

_So excuse me for getting  
'Bout these things I do  
You see I've forgotten_

.

.

.

.

**12:53PM**

He is so pretty.

He has the nicest chest, I just wanna lick his abs. Kami, I'm so horny.

His eyes are to die for. I just wanna stare into those endless obsidian orbs all day long.

And oh my Kami, his hair is so sexy. In that messy chicken's-ass kind of way. BLAGAGASG.

I wanna eat him up.

.

.

.

.

_If there green or there blue  
And well the thing is  
Well I really love you_

_._

.

.

.

**1:01PM**

His eyes aren't open yet, but what if...

I lean towards him and flutter my eyelashes against his cheek, giving him butterfly kisses as I make my way to his lips.

When my nose touches his I glance up, noticing that he's still sleeping. I lean in and kiss him awake.

It works quite well, I think. He responds immediately, yawning before flipping our positions and shoving his tongue into my mouth.

.

.

.

.

_Well your's are the sweetest eyes_  
_I've ever seen_  
_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song_

.

.

.

.

**1:08PM**

NOTE TO SELF: Kiss Sasuke awake more often.

It makes for the most _heavenly_ morning-sex.

.

.

.

.

_It may be quite simple but_  
_Now thats its done_  
_Hope you dont mind_  
_I hope you dont mind_

.

.

.

.

**1:47PM**

I lie against Sasuke's side, his arms tightly grasping around my waist and I smile into his chest. I could get used to this, definitely.

I kiss his bicep gently before turning to look up at him. "Mmmm. Sasuke-kun."

He smirks and traces his fingers along my hip, "Sakura."

.

.

.

.

_That I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is_  
_Now your in the world!_

.

.

.

.

**1:50PM**

I'm thinking as I lie in bed with him, forgetting breakfast as I try to memorize every part of his body.

I've been thinking the same thing for awhile, but it's finally true. It's finally ready to come out. For me to say it.

I don't know how Sasuke will respond, however, so I burrow further into his side.

.

.

.

.

_My gift is my song_  
_And this one's for you_  
_And you can tell everybody_  
_That this is your song_

.

.

.

.

**3:19PM**

I'm still lying with Sasuke, his face is right in front of mine, smirking at me as I trace over his cheekbones.

"Sakura..." He mutters, as I nip at his chin, "don't start anything you can't..."

"Finish?" I replied, ending his sentence, "I can finish anything, baby."

"Oh really?" His playful smirk manages to drag my attention away from his breaktaking eyes. "You think you can finish this?"

I smirk back, shifting below him as he moves onto his elbows and regards me, "only for you, my dear."

.

.

.

.

_It may be quite simple but_  
_Now thats its done_  
_Hope you dont mind_  
_I hope you dont mind_

.

.

.

.

**5:11PM**

"Sasuke-!"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Sakura?" I choke as he cuts me off, dragging his hand along my hip.

"I... sure." I'll tell him them, I decide as I sink back into his pillows.

.

.

.

.

_That I put down in words _  
_How wonderful life is_  
_Now your in the world_

.

.

.

.

**9:25PM**

"This place is so fancy. Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun?"

I'm unsure of his choice, I don't want to feel so cheap. He won't let me pay and it's so damn expensive. I'm going to hate this, I just know it.

I'm gunna feel so guilty.

"Of course I am sure, Sakura." He replies as he takes my hand and tugs me toward our table.

"But, I-!"

"Sakura. Shut up."

I puff out a gust of air and pout childishly, "fine."

.

.

.

.

_Sat on the roof _  
_And I kicked off the mask_  
_Well some of these verses _  
_Well they, they got me quite cross_

.

.

.

.

**9:33PM**

"Sakura, I invited you here for a reason."

I straighten and glance up at my boyfriend, "oh?"

"Yes, I... We've been dating for several months now and I feel that... Well..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I jumble out the words in fast motion, my eyes widening and my mouth gasping as I try to contain my tears.

He chuckles softly, taking my hand, "don't be stupid. Of course not, Sakura."

"Oh..." I grin sheepishly and shrug, "go on, then."

He chuckles again and plays with the palm of my hand, tilting it smoothing his thumb along the lines. "I... Sakura, I want to be with you for as long as... forever. Well, as long as forever is for the moment. So, I..." He pulls a small box from his pocket and I gasp dramatically.

If he proposes... so help me... I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM. WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN DATING FOR HALF OF A FUCKING YEAR!

"Will you accept this pro...promise ring?" His stutter is almost cute and I want to kiss him.

"A promise ring?" I shift in my seat, tightening my hold on his hand, "of course!"

.

.

.

.

_But the sun has been kind_  
_While I wrote this song_  
_Its for people like you_  
_That keep it turned on_

.

.

.

.

**9:36PM**

"I, Sakura Haruno, promise to be with you, Sasuke Uchiha for forever and ever and infinity and beyond."

"You don't have to promise, Sakura. That's the point of the ring."

"SWEAR IT!"

"What?"

"SWEAR IT! SWEAR TO FOREVER AND FOREVER AND INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

"Okay. Kami, Sakura. I swear to forever and ever and ever..."

"FOREVER AND FORVER."

"I swear to FOREVER AND FOREVER and infinity and..."

"BEYOND, SASUKE! BEYOND!"

"and beyond, Kami, Sakura. I swear."

"Good. Now, we'll be together forever and forever."

.

.

.

.

_So excuse me for getting_  
_'Bout these things I do_

_._

.

.

.

**9:41PM**

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

_You see I've forgotten_  
_If there green or there blue _  
_And well the thing is _

.

.

.

.

**9:42PM**

"...what?"

I stutter out a half-baked response as I watch him swallow. He totally doesn't love me. This is so awkward.

"What? I said Olive Juice. Yes, Olive juice. That's what I said. What!"

"Sakura, did you just say that you loved me...?" His eyes are confused and confident at the same time.

"Nooo..." I whisper, pulling my hands back and pouting as I turn to face the window.

Sasuke moves closer to me, tugging my chin with his thumb and kissing me on the lips, "Sakura. I love you too."

I blink stupidly and turn to look at him, "what?"

.

.

.

.

_Well I really love you_  
_Well your's are the sweetest eyes_  
_I've ever seen_

.

.

.

.

**9:45PM**

I bit into my small salad quietly, admiring the way my hand fit perfectly inside Sasuke's.

He loves me.

He _loves_ me.

_He_ loves me.

He loves _me_.

.

.

.

.

**10:31PM**

He took me back to his apartment afterwards, sweetly kissing my throat as I flicked through channels on tv.

I don't know why I was so calm with this, but...

OH MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA, IT'S BUSYTOWN!

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! My show is on!"

"What the fuck is this, Sakura? I thought your show was Grey's Anatomy."

"BUSYTOWN IS WHAT'S UP, BITCH!"

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**So, I'm going to label this complete, but in all seriousness? There WILL be an epilouge. Eventually. By the end of November. Maybe even the by the 21st, if you guys are lucky, that is.**

**It was so hard to do this. I had so little inspiration towards the end. But, I powered through! HELLZ YEAH. The "SWEAR IT" part was inspired by little Ellie in _Up_ (gotta love that movie slash scene). And the song lyrics were from _Your Song _by which I used the _Moulin rouge/Ewan McGregor _(loveloveloveloveeeee) version. Cause it's more romantic. Originally it was gunna be Teenage Dream cause I've been obsessed with that song since _Glee_ when that sexy Kurt-lurver sang it. He's hot shit, but so cute with Kurt, so I'll let him choose the other team this time.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWSSS!**


	10. the one with the ending PART II

****

**I love you all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and sticking with me and this story through the good and the bad. You're amazing.**

**FYI, LADIES AND GENTS: If you like(d) this story, you will LOVE my up-and-coming story: The Drop-dead Dazzling Diary. It's a diary story: based on the lives of our favorite three chickas. Sakura, Karin and Ino. I'd write Tenten and Hinata too, but I cannot seem to manage that. I don't do them justice. Sorry. They may be mentioned but not a MAIN CHARACTER. It's like this, and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (except the pants are a diary) and such. READ IT, PLEASE. There is a preview at the bottom of this.**

* * *

**In My Head  
**by CalwynN.

****

CHAPTER TEN - EPILOGUE

* * *

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER TENTH, 2021**  
**3:39PM**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" I yelled, turning corner after corner as I raced towards the love of my life.

As soon as a familiar blond woman entered my view, however, I was sidetracked.

"INO-CHAN!"

.

.

.

.

****

**3:42PM**

Ino grinned as I hugged her tightly, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here! You know you are on pregnancy-leave, correct?"

"Correct, but hush, Ino-chan. I don't want Tsunade-shishou-!"

"SAKURA UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS THE HELL OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!" I hung my head in shame and pouted lazily.

I shouted back at her, "but, Shishou! I wanna see Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine. Fine. Room 208."

Ino laughed dryly, I had it so easy.

.

.

.

.

****

**4:03PM**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" I purred, waddling into his hospital room, smiling sexily.

Said male sat up expectantly, smirking in reply. "Sakura."

"What happened?" I cooed, masking my hormones with concern. "Naruto called and he was all Sasuke's dead! Sasuke's dead! And I got really worried, and and and and-!"

"Sakura. Shut up."

"Psh. You shut up, Mr. Asshole-face. I'm the pregnant one here."

.

.

.

.

****

**6:01PM**

"So, Sasuke-kun? What do ya wanna name this here baby majigger?" I asked, flirtatiously snuggling into my husbands unharmed side.

"Shhh, Sakura."

"But-!"

"Just be quiet, please."

.

.

.

.

****

**6:19PM**

"I quit. This sucks. I'm going to go find Karin or Itachi."

His eyes narrowed and he grasped my wrist tightly, "_Sakura_." He warned with a growl.

"I'm not going to do anything dirty, Sasucakes, don't be so jealous."

"_Sakura_."

"I promise! Come oooooonnnnn! Lemme goooo!"

"_Sakura_."

.

.

.

.

****

**6:23PM**

"Okay, okay! Fine! I won't flirt or do anything remotely physical or... screw this! MOVE OVER! I'm fat and pregnant and my little ankles cannot take this any longer! I'm lying down!"

A smirk told me that Sasuke just got exactly what he wanted.

I hoisted myself up onto the bed beside him and grinned sloppily, "I love you, Sasu-kun.

"Aa. I love you too, Sakura." He mumbled into my hair as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "Go to sleep."

.

.

.

.

****

**7:46PM**

I can't believe I got so lucky.

I got a man with basically every quality I wanted and we have been happily together slash married for over ten years. Life is goooood.

I know, I'm not being as cooky as usual, but sometimes I'm just too tired. I mean to hell with spazness! I'm fucking twenty-eight! I'm eight and a half months pregnant and I want a boy! To hell with fun and games! I just want to lie down with Sasuke forever and forever and infinity and beyond.

.

.

.

.

****

**LE FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Preview to The Drop-dead Dazzling Diary_

_._

.

.

.

**So I let my walls come down**

_So, guess who I caught lip-locking in the halls today?_  
_Yes, ma'am. YOU GUESSED IT._  
_Pig and the baka known as Naruto._  
_THE FUCK, PIG-CHAN!_  
_You've got some 'splainin to doooooo!_

Toodles, Sakura

.

.

**Welcome to my only world**

_FUCKING SHIT-COCKS._  
_As best said by the weasels in that annoying Youtube video._  
_YOU WHORE!_  
_WHAT THE BITCH-SHIT ARE YOU DOING WITH that IMBECILE!_

_P.S In better news: Sui asked me out._

Fuck you, Karin

.

.

**But I can't tell you if you turn around and runaway**

_You guys are SO AMAZING._  
_SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN._  
_and only THEN will I 'splain this to ya.  
__Ready?_  
_OK. So, Naruto is a hunk(a-hunk-a-burnin-love) and he sort of is..._  
_REALLY SWEET AND SHTUFF._  
_He flirts with me ALL THE TIME._  
_And he like... is an amaaaaazing kisser._

_D'accord? Vraiment?_

Je t'aime, Ino

.

.

**Save a piece of gold for me**

_That sun-kissed lover-boy is MINE._  
_I CALL DIBS, DUDE!  
__DDDIIIIBBBSSSS!_

Mine, Karin

.

.

**Hollywood is dead, babe**

_Do you WANT me to eat you?_

Yours, Ino

.

.

**I don't have the strength to resist or control you**

_FINE._  
_You have my blessing.  
__...Slut._

ILOVEYOURGUTS, Karin

.

.

**I need you to trust me**

_You had me at hello, gorgeous.  
__SHE IS MINE, KARIN._  
_BACK THE FUCK OFF._

Pig-owner, Sakura

.

.

**STOP! In the name of love**

_Always, baby._  
_Where you want me?_  
_You make me soooo hot._

Space reserved, Inew

.

.

**Don't be so shallow**

_Ino is my space to reserve._  
_Get her THE FUCK off YOUR billboard._

_P.S. I think my brother has the hots for Saku._

MINE FOR THE TAKING, Karin

.

.

**The way you turn me on**

_My billboard has her, so SUCK IT UP, FUCKER._  
_AND Sui is a whore; he's been flirting with me all week._

_P.S. I think your brother is a bitch.  
...Wait. ATTEND, PERSONNES! Which frere?_

LOVE ME, Sakura


End file.
